Barbarian
Description Barbarians are brave, even reckless warriors whose great strength and heartiness makes them well suited for adventure. Where the fighter would rely on training and discipline, the barbarian enters a berserker state that makes him stronger, tougher, and more determined but less concerned with his health. These spectacular rages leave him winded, and he only has the energy for a few a day, but those usually suffice. He also knows the wild and runs at great speed. Alignment restrictions: Any non-lawful. Barbarians are wild at heart. * Ex-barbarians = A barbarian who becomes lawful loses the ability to gain more levels as a barbarian. He retains all the other benefits of the class (damage reduction, fast movement, trap sense, and uncanny dodge). Additional progressions Rage A barbarian can fly into a screaming blood frenzy a certain number of times per day. In a rage, a barbarian gains phenomenal strength and durability but becomes reckless and less able to defend himself. Be aware of the following: * While active, rage provides a +4 bonus to Strength, a +4 bonus to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but also incurs a -2 penalty to Armor Class. * The stat bonuses of a rage stack with all other bonuses. Therefore, rage stacks with Dwarven Defender's Defensive Stance, although rage must be activated first. * Activating rage is a standard action. * Rage lasts for 4 + Constitution bonus (including bonus from rage) rounds. * The Extend Rage feat increases the duration by 5 rounds. * After rage expires, the barbarian is tired and suffers -2 Strength, -2 Dexterity, and a -10% movement penalty for 5 rounds. * An item or spell that prevents ability drain will negate those penalties after rage ends. Fast movement A barbarian has an increase in his base land speed by 10 feet. Uncanny dodge At 2nd level, a barbarian gains the ability to react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Trap sense Starting at 3rd level, a barbarian has an intuitive sense that alerts him to danger from traps, giving him a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise by +1 every three levels in barbarian thereafter (6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, and 18th level). Improved uncanny dodge At 5th level, a barbarian can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another character the option to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more class levels, in their class which provides sneak attack, than the target does. Damage reduction At 7th level, a barbarian gains the ability to shrug off some amount of injury from each blow or attack. Subtract 1 from the damage the barbarian takes each time he is dealt damage from a weapon or a natural attack. At 10th level, and every three barbarian levels thereafter (13th, 16th, and 19th level), this damage reduction rises by 1 point. This damage reduction stacks with the damage reduction from Epic Damage Reduction and Greater Resiliency but does not stack with Dwarven Defender damage reduction. Greater rage At 11th level, a barbarian's bonuses to Strength and Constitution during his rage each increase to +6, and his morale bonus on Will saves increases to +3. The penalty to AC remains at -2. Indomitable will While in a rage, a barbarian of 14th level or higher gains a +4 bonus on Will saves to resist mind-affecting spells. This bonus stacks with all other modifiers, including the morale bonus on Will saves he also receives during his rage. Tireless rage When a barbarian reaches 17th level, he no longer gets fatigued from using rage and can ignore the penalties to Strength, Dexterity, and movement. Mighty rage At 20th level, a barbarian's bonuses to Strength and Constitution during his rage each increase to +8, and his morale bonus on Will saves increases to +4. The penalty to AC remains at -2. Epic Barbarian Bonus Feats: Armor Skin (Epic), Epic Toughness, Epic Energy Resistance, Epic Rage, Epic Prowess, Great Strength, Overwhelming Critical, and Thundering Rage NWN comparison *The discipline skill that was created for NWN was removed in NWN2 and combat feats relating to it now function closer to 3.5 rules. *NWN allowed barbarians to use tower shields as it made no distinction other than size. In NWN2 the class description shown at Gen Con distinguishes between shield types in this NWN2 forum topic *Barbarians who became lawful in NWN could no longer gain barbarian levels. However, they retained all class features, including rage. DnD 3.5 comparison *The parry skill was created by NWN and is not a feature of DnD 3.5. It has returned in NWN2 for the same reasons it was in NWN. *The skills climb, handle animal, jump, ride and swim are not implemented in NWN2. *Rules regarding literacy do not apply in NWN2. External resources *NWNWiki:Barbarian *DnD 3.5 barbarian Category:Base classes Category:Combat classes